Stockholm Syndrome
by crazyrawrx3
Summary: It has been 1 year since Zero and Yuuki have spoke or saw each other. What would happen if they see each other again? Will Zero accept Yuuki? Will Kaname accept the news that he hears?  My first story! :D UPDATED!
1. The Beginning

**_Hey! _**

**_This is my first story! I'm so happy! :) _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zero POV<strong>_

What if this is a dream?

Me dreaming, imagining that you existed in my life. I could be in a deep sleep and not realize it till now. Any moment I should wake up from this nightmare. This nightmare that seems so real, that I have all my five senses with me.

The girl who left me for another man.

Maybe, she is real but I don't exist.

Maybe just maybe, I've already sunk into level E and its just haunting me to have a purpose to kill. If only she would just come back.

Yuki, do I deserve to have you? Maybe I didn't deserve you… maybe I wasn't good enough for you that you left me. Yeah, that's a possibility that sounds realistic. I'm rude to you and everyone else, I can't give you everything and treat you like a princess you are. The Kuran Pureblood Princess who gave me false hopes.

Kaname, I fucking hate you. You took everything from me… my purpose to live….Yuki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki POV<strong>_

I wish I was never born as a pureblood.

If I was never a pureblood princess, maybe I would have stayed with Zero. He probably hates me. I given him so many false hopes' and he loved me. I am a pureblood, something that he hates in his life.

But I just can't leave. Kaname would find me in seconds. If I run from him, he would catch me. It's Impossible to leave him. I just wish my dear brother would just love me as a sister and nothing more. I know that sometimes Kaname wishes that he could put chains on me and keep me as prisoner. I see it in his eyes. He knows I love Zero and Zero loves me. Kaname suffocates me. I am his doll who he dresses me up, plays with me; toss me around when I'm in no use to him. I am just there for his image. Sometimes I wish Zero would come and rescue me, but then I don't want him to come. Kaname would just kill him, without me knowing.

Zero, do I deserve to have you? I cause you suffering. Every day, I wonder if you are ok… What have you been doing this past year since I left you?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it was short though :(<strong>_

_**i will make my chapters long.**_

_**so how was it ? :)**_

_**I will try to update quick because i'm also a reader and i like to now what happens next :)**_

_**Please R&R**_


	2. Escaping and Found

**Ok Total Fail! I HAD THE WORST AND BIGGEST CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK! D:**

**Im so sorry for the delay! (It has been since May -_- D: )**

**Ill like to Thank :)**

_**ObssessiveAnimeOtaku **_

_**Tiger Priestess**_

_**XcheckerBoArdXRiTaRdX**_

_**Thank you! :D Now on with Chapter 2! :)**_

His eyes, the pale purple…. Lavender, which was and still is filled with so much hate.

However, his expression … it makes me want to laugh.

I stared at the picture in my hand for hours, wishing that I could relive it.

I still remember that day very clearly.

Chairman… I mean father was trying to get a picture of me and Zero. We had just finished eating dinner and I was yelling at Zero to help me put the dishes away. Father kept on pouting and whining that I couldn't refuse anymore. But I knew that Zero hates taking his picture taken. I remember giving Zero my puppy eyes which he couldn't refuse. But just then when Chai- father was taking the picture, Kaname came in and Zero instantly glared at Kaname as I sweat drop. I laughed.

I'll give anything to relive the past.

I put the picture back under my mattress, lied down on the bed, and closed my eyes.

_I am a pureblood vampire, the one thing Zero despises, but I can't help that I still want to see him_

***Knock***

"Come in" I said as my voice cracked. I didn't dare to see who it was, I kept my eyes shut.

"Yuuki is there something bothering you?" that voice was no other then my brother Kaname.

"No, not at all... Maybe just a little tired." I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Is there something you need, Onee-san?" I asked

"No, I just came to tell you that I'm having a dinner with three purebloods… I want you to look presentable. I will allow you to go shopping for a dress in town with Aido. That's all, my dear Yuuki" he said. He left the room and closed the door quietly.

**_'I will allow you to go shopping for a dress in town with Aido'_**….WAIT! Kaname never lets me leave here!

***Knock***

"Come in" I said trying not to give myself away, since I was trying to contain my happiness. M-Maybe this could be my only chance to get away.

Aido walked in and sat in the chair that was beside my bed. He sighed

Was something wrong?

"Aido, is something wrong?" I asked

"Yuki, I know you want to be with Zero... but, please try to forget him. I know it's hard but you need to try" he looked into my eyes and he looked desperate.

"Aido, I just can't forget him that easily…. I tried, I really did, but it won't work-Where does this comes from?" I asked

"From Your behavior from last week…you made a few guests… uncomfortable- Yuki, please don't displease Kaname-sama." How did I make them… that's right... I was looking for Zero, I thought I saw him and I made a fool of myself.

"Im sorry, Aido." This is my chance!

"Do you think Kaname would let me go shopping alone?"

"Are you crazy? No!" he yelled getting up from his seat.

"Aido, I ask you one favor. Please I don't care if my brother punishes me again. Please let me go alone, Im begging you!" I fell down to my knees and begged him with my puppy eyes.

"A pureblood does not beg! Have I taught you nothing?" he signs

"Fine, just this once. If you get caught, Im blaming it all on you"

"Yay! Thank you Aido, you're the best! Im so happy!" I jumped up into the air and hugged Aido.

"Well I'll be going now. You know where I am if you need me."

I let go of him and he left the room. I wonder what Im going to wear! I need to pack right now! I grabbed the picture again from under the mattress and starred at it once more and placed it in my pocket.

Wait… what if Zero doesn't want to see me or want me at all?

_You are a pureblood vampire, the one thing Zero despise, what will you do?_

I don't know, but would he really hate me for what I am?

Who knows?

I wonder what he is doing now. Has he gone through pain? I need to see him no matter what.

_**Zero P.O.V**_

"I'm going home, Kaito" I said while I grabbed my coat from my chair

"And leave me with all the paperwork? You're so cruel"

"Whatever. Just deal with it." I grabbed my coffee and shut the door before he said anything. I walked out of the Hunters Association and walked into town. Might as well get me something to eat. I bought a hot dog and sat down on bench.

_Zero, I want one too!_

Just when I thought today was going to be a good day, it's ruined. I finished the hot dog and began walking to who knows where.

_Zero, look! Isn't this necklace pretty._

**Get out of my head. **

_Okay…Zero you don't seem in the mood to go shopping…_

**No shit**

_But please do it for me. I know this really nice store of dresses and I really want to check it out. But next to it there's a store where you can buy clothes for yourself, a win, win._

I've been following her voice for awhile now. It's almost like she's there with me. Yuuki is still out there somewhere but no longer with me. Its' just so frustrating to hear her voice. The Yuuki who speaks to me in my head acts like she doesn't know she is a pureblood, she acts like she did before when she was…Human.

_Zero, are you coming?_

I would see her sometimes but today her voice is taking me there, to where she wants to take me.

I could tell we… I meant I was in at the other side of town cause w-I passed the Train Station.

_Almost there! Just one block away!_

I cross the road and walked very slowly to the store. Just when I was about to the take my first step in front of the store, the door opened revealing a brunette leaving the store filled with dresses.

"Yay! Bought a new dress! Too bad Kaname will never see me wear it, because I'm not going back. I wonder where Zero would be at this time?"She asked herself and then she froze

There she was standing right before me…And this not in my head.

_**Yuuki P.O.V**_

"Yay! Bought a new dress! Too bad Kaname will never see me wear, because I'm not going back. I wonder where Zero would be at this time?" I asked myself. But then I froze, I saw someone in the corner of my eyes flinch at Zero's name. I couldn't see who that person was so I turned my head to face… Zero Kiryru.

"Z-Zero?" I asked as my eyes widen.

"Y-Y-Yuuki?" he asked. The man I truly loved and the man who was or still is hurt because of me is now here in front of me. I looked into his eyes while they should confusion, surprise, sadness, hurt, suddenly those emotional where blocked by the wall of hate he set up.

"Why are you here! Aren't you supposed to be with Kaname, living like a fucking princess! And why the hell would you be looking for me?" he shouted

"Z-Zero… I…I don't want to be with Kaname. I-I hate living like a freaking Barbie doll! You call it a princess; I call it a Barbie doll. I-I made a terrible mistake, I really did…And I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for it. I-"

I was on the verge of breaking down crying but I need to keep myself together and stay strong like I've always been. But he cut me off by grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"W-Where are we going?"I asked

"We can't talk about the situation on the streets, we need to talk privately"

"A-And where are we going to speak privately?"

"At my dorm"

I kept my mouth shut the entire time just stared at Zero. I think it would be best if I kept my mouth shut until he asked questions. He continued to drag me until he heard me panting. He picked me up and carried me on his shoulder. (like in the Manga chapter 60 :D)

I wonder what we'll talk about

_He can kill you, like he said "…But the next time we meet…I will kill you, Yuuki"_

True, but he is the only one who I want to kill me… no other person.

**DONE!**

**Was that bad or good? **

**I dont think Zero was himself, right? D:**

**I'll try harder then :)**

**Please Read & Review :d**

**Thank you! :D**


	3. I'll Protect You

_**Hey Everyone! I'M BACK! **_

_**Wow over 400 Hits :)**_

**_I'll like to Thank ... :D_**

**__**Tiger Priestess (Again :D)**__**

**__**TayKinn**__**

_Tallulahthewildgirl_

_StarHuntress_

_Kairi Kagamine_

_xXAlice-SamaXx_

_IssyXJaper_

_Isilen_

_giggle'o.O'and'o.O'laugh _

**__**Now enjoy everyone... I had a rough time.**__**

_**Zero P.O.V**_

I carried her to my dorm luckily so one saw us. I closed the door and put her on my bed. I saw her look around my small dull room, observing everything very slowly. The walls dull green with white stripes with wood at the bottom, the twin bed she is laying on, my closet, my wooden floor, the window and every other thing in my room. I stared at her, even though I shouldn't. She got up and leaned against the wall.

"W-Why did you put me on your bed? Isn't Zero disgusted by me, a pureblood vampire? And why didn't you kill me on the spot, you did say you are going to kill me. Unless, Zero wants to kill me here." She said looking at the floor.

How can I respond to that?

"No"

"No?" she asked, confused.

"No, I'm not disgusted by you. No, I'm not going to kill you here"

She looked up at me, sadly and asked "So you still are going to kill me?"

"No" I said and stared at her.

"Zero, I'm so sorry. It has been a year. It's just so hard to escape from Kaname. I've tried so many times before, but failed miserably. Then today, Kaname let me go shopping with Aido. I begged Aido to let me go alone and he agreed but when Kaname realizes I'm not there, Aido is blaming it on me. So I went to town alone, bought an outfit and that's when we met."

"Why did you try to escape? You got to choose to leave, didn't you?"

"Well, yes I did agree. However it felt weird and wrong to love my brother as a lover. And Kaname treated me like a Barbie doll. I remember one day I saw a thought of his… it was me in chains on a bed. That's what he wishes to do to me! Then I found out that he is not my brother, He is an ancestor. My real brother was scarified by Rido to awaken Kaname from his eternal slumber. I also realized he keeps too many secrets from me and he hurt you. I saw everything that Kaname has done to you… You know in the first couple of week when I was at the mansion, I realized my feeling for you. I missed you" her voice cracked a bit

"H-How do I know you're not manipulating me?" I said sadly with a hint of anger. Without even knowing my body betrayed me, my hands found my bloody rose in my holster, took it out, and pointed it at her heart. She stared at with fear and then ignored it.

"M-Manipulating you? I never manipulate you! And if I did, I never meant to do that. My mother put a spell on me to be human and the spell made me forget everything. When I was human, I didn't know my parents, I didn't know I was a pureblood, and I didn't know anything! I-I'm s-sorry. I'll l-leave now." Tears formed in her eyes. I put the bloody rose down.

She walked to the door and opened it. Before she could take her first steps out of my room I slammed the door close and hugged her.

"Z-Zero?"

"I forgive you. Yuki, I could never hate you. Even though you chose Kaname over me, I forgive you. I forgive you for everything"

"Zero" Oh how I love how you say my name.

_**Aido P.O.V**_

WHERE IS THIS GIRL? I pulled some of my hair out anger. Oh god, Kaname will kill me! Maybe I should go and find her. Yeah, I should.

_**Mental note: Never let Yuki go out alone, no matter how much she begs me.**_

"Where do you think you are going?" I flinched.

"Where is Yuki?" Oh God. God Spare My Life!

"Do I have to ask again?" Kaname asked with anger lingering in his voice.

"Y-Yuki is… umm… outside waiting because I forgot my coat."

"Tell her to come in then" I'm Screwed

"Ok! Ok! She went out alone! Please forgive me, Kaname-sama. S-She begged me not to go with her!" I got down on my knees and pleaded not guilty.

He walked down the stairs very slowly, with an emotionless face, which is very scary. He then walked over to me and slapped me very hard that it left my face bruised up, red, and stings so much. When he slapped me, I flew horizontally; making my stomach hit a chair. It felt like get in kicked or punched in the stomach. He walked over to me, grabbed me by the shirt and yelled

"Do you know what could happen to her out there, all alone! Go get her!"

He let go of my shirt and left leaving me petrified. My nose started to gush out blood and when I opened my mouth, blood was dripping out. I wiped the blood with my hands and ran over to the bathroom. I turned the water on from the sink. I poured water on my face and my hands to clean all the blood off. I touched my cheek and it hurt. I don't think the bruise won't come off for a while, even though I can heal very quickly. I turned the water off and exited out the bathroom. Now it's time to find Yuki. Ugh! How irritating can she be!

_**Yuki P.O.V**_

I sat on his bed, gazing into his eyes. I missed everything about him. His light amethyst eyes, his pale, slivery white hair, his three sliver earrings on the top of his left ear, his tattoo on his left side of his neck, his tanned skin, everything.

"Zero?"

"Yes?"

"Since I regained my memories, I want to show Zero a picture of my parents." I took out the picture from my pocket and handed the picture to Zero. He took the picture from my hand and observed it.

"That's my Haha and Chichi. My Haha's name was Juri and my Chichi's name was Haruka" I stared at him and at the picture. He smiled. I wish he could smile more. He looks so handsome, smiling.

"Now it's my turn" he out off the bed and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and grabbed a box from the top shelf of his closet. He opened the box and took out a picture. He put the box back, sat back down on the bed, and handed the picture to me.

I gazed at the picture, admiring it. The picture was his parents facing horizontally. Their eyes were covered by their bangs, so I don't know where Zero gets his eyes from. His Okaa-san had long blondish-brown hair tied in a ponytail and had pinkish-paled skin. His Otou-san bears resemblance to Zero and Ichiru in relations of hair and skin coloring.

"My Haha's name was ***** and my Chichi's name was *****."

I smiled and said

"I'm happy that you showed a picture of your parents, I thought I'll never get to see it" he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Zero, will you smile more? Zero looks so much better smiling then frowning all the time"

"I'll smile for you and you only" he kissed my forehead.

"Zero, I know I'm talking too much and this might ruin the mood, but I need to ask you this. I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with Zero, so what are we going to do about Kaname? He probably found out that I'm gone already, and probably send someone to look for me."

"I'll protect you, no matter what. Just don't go out alone. If you go somewhere with someone, text or call me of who you are going with and your where your headed. I will protect you with my life." I laughed and smile at him.

"Will do! Is Headmaster still here? I want to go see him"

"Yes he is" we both got off the bed and walk to the chairman's office.

"Headmaster, I came to you to ask if you seen Yuki. Kaname sent me to look for her." A familiar voice spoke to headmaster.

"Yuki, go hide in the bathroom, quickly. Their conversation will end in less than 2 minutes." Zero whispered.

"I'm sorry Aido, I haven't. Is that all you came for?"

"Okay, come get me when Aido is gone." I whispered back. He replied with a nod. I quickly ran into Headmasters bathroom and closed the door. I wonder how upset Kaname got when he found out I left alone.

_**Zero P.O.V**_

"Headmaster, I came to you to ask if you seen Yuki. Kaname sent me to look for her." A familiar voice spoke to headmaster.

"Yuki, go hide in the bathroom, quickly. Their conversation will end in less than 2 minutes." I whispered to her.

"I'm sorry Aido, I haven't. Is that all you came for?"

"Okay, come get me when Aido is gone" she whispered back. I replied with a nod. I watched her quickly run into Headmasters bathroom and shut the door closed. I walked in like if the door wasn't closed.

"Yes, if you seen Yuki please contact me or Kaname right away"

"Hello, Zero. Is there something that you need?" Kaien said bubbly

"Yeah… what happened to your face?" I asked Aido. He flinched. Half of his face was bruise up, swollen, and red."

"N-nothing…have you seen Yuki?" he asked

"No, why?" I asked keeping my expression emotionless

"I let her go out alone, without Kaname-sama knowing and he got upset and sent me to go find her."

"Oh so he punched or slapped you across the face for that. I'm surprised it didn't heal very quickly or maybe you're not allowing it to get heal to punish yourself?"

"Shut up!"He yelled, clearly upset, meaning that's what probably happened.

"Make me"

"Gladly" he got off the chair, ready to 'shut me up'

"Enough!" Kaien yelled he got up from his chair, walked over to us and separated us.

"Now Aido, is there anything else?" he asked

"No, I'll leave now" Aido walked out the room and left. Headmaster walked over to his chair and sat back down.

"Now, Zero what is it that you'll need?"

"Nothing, but, Yuki is here, and she wants to speak to you"

"She is? Bring here in, but before you do, let me ask you something… why did you tell Aido you haven't seen her?" he asked with happiness and doubt

"She ran away, and does not want to go back. So I'm keeping her hidden." I said as I walked out the office to bring Yuki. I walked to the bathroom and knocked just in case.

"Yuki, you can come out. Aido left" I said through the door. She unlocked and opened the door. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Is Aido hurt? Or is he okay?" she asked, I signed.

"Half of Aido's face is bruised up, swollen, and red… I'm guessing Kaname hit him"

"Oh no! It's my entire fault, Zero. If only I left him come with me, hit him unconscious and run away very quickly, he wouldn't have to get hit" she hugged me and covered her face in my chest.

"Its okay, Yuki. Now let's go see Headmaster, Alright?" I said calmly, removing a strand of hair from her face. She nodded and grabbed my hand to hold. We walked to Headmasters office; Kaien quickly got off the chair and hugged Yuki.

"YUKI! Oh how I missed you! My sweet beautiful daughter!" he yelled in happiness, and hugged her tightly.

"C-Chairman, I C-cant Breath. H-Help Zero" she said while being squeezed, I smirked.

Wrong choice

"Zero! You smirked! Come here for a hug! My beloved son!" chairman squealed in happiness

"Hell no, and I'm not your son!" I yelled, punching him in the face.

"Come on, Zero. What if I start calling you Zero-kun?" Yuki smirked. Kun? Nah it better with just Zero.

"No" I said plainly

"Please, Zero?" Yuuki asked with her puppy eyes.

I sighed "Fine"

"Yay! My beloved daughter and s-Zero hehe" he giggled. He better had said Zero. I glared at the old man to let go. Now it was just Yuki hugging me, I don't really mind. Chairman cleared his throat, and sat back down on his chair.

"Yuki, I understand that you ran away and don't want to go back, so are you going to stay here in Cross Academy?" he asked in his serious tone.

"Yes. Headmaster I wa-"

"Call me father!" he wined

"Okay, father. Father I was wonder if I could attend Cross Academy again in the day class."

"I suppose it would be alright we do have 3 hunters there in case, but my beloved Yuki won't do anything"

"Excuse me but three? I remember Toga Yagari, but who are the other two?" she asked confused. Did Yuki really ask that? Did she really forget that I'm a hunter? Now that's just cruel.

Kaien chuckled at Yuki's answer and I gave him a death glare.

"Well Yuki, one of them is Takamiya Kaito and the second one is the one you are hugging, Zero Kiryu." She sweat-dropped, she is dense. I laughed to myself. Chairman said she can start school tomorrow, and be roommates with Sayori again. I watched Yuki squeal in excitement. We walked out of chairman's office and walking into Yuki's old room, to get clothes and her uniform.

"Zero, I was wondering if we can go into town to have dinner tomorrow. If your free… we could go another day, if you want." she asked me while blushing.

"It's fine. I was going to go somewhere with Kaito, but I'll cancel. I'll pick you up at 6, if that's fine with you?"

"Umm... 6 is fine. But if it's something important don't cancel it for me, Mr. Vampire Hunter. By the way is Kaito a friend of yours?" she asked

"Yeah. Kaito trained with me and Ichiru, when we were younger." I replied

"Well, that's nice. Zero do you mind helping me take my stuff into my dorm?" she asked with her kind smile. I nodded and grabbed a stack of clothes from her hands. How much clothes does she have? We left Yuki's old room with her stuff and walked to Yuki's dorm. Sayori opened the door in surprise and hugged Yuki immediately.

"Yuki, why didn't you tell me you were visiting?"She asked concerned

"Yori, I'm sorry I just came here today. But anyways we are going to be roommates again!"

"Roommates? You're staying here?"

"Yes I ran away from Kaname, and I'm going to stay here for now on. Also I'm still going to be in the Day Class with you and Zero!" They continued hugging. I was just standing here awkwardly holding Yuki's stuff, until I cleared my throat to remind them I'm here.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there, Zero" Sayori said. I helped them take Yuki's stuff into their dorm and said my goodbyes.

"Zero, wait" Yuki said stopping me.

"Yes?"

"Thank You for everything. Now, goodnight Zero." She got on her tippy-toes and kissed me on my cheek. She walked back to her dorm and closed the door.

I, Zero Kiryru, have the girl who I love and who hurt me, back into my life, maybe temporarily…Maybe.

**_Done! _**

**_Wow that was hard! (Since I'm a beginner writer D; )_**

**_Good? or Bad? You decide :)_**

**_R&R Please _**

**_(P.S. I'm starting to feel bad for what Kaname did to Aido...R&R if you feel bad forAido too!)_**


End file.
